nerovoltafandomcom-20200214-history
Zarkym
A Barony in the Earldom of Southmark. Nobles of Zarkym Lord Baron of Zarkym, Lord of Ardynn: Baylor gan Phaebos Lord Angus Lunarson, Lord of Tribute, First Knight Sir Zane Orzek, Knight Lieutenant Overview Capital: Ardynn Resources: Crafts, Trade, and Mercantilism Cities: Grunfeld, Ardynn Towns: Silton, Tribute, Oberamigau, Donnerau, Terryl Castles: Castle Ruhr Intrigues: Many plots involving the different craft guilds of the Barony. Alliances: Thunderhammer Company, Caravaneers Hostilities: Crimson Blades, The Dark Path This is the smallest Barony in Volta, but by no means the weakest nor the smallest in terms of population. Due to the high population density rate, this Barony has some of the best roads and communication in Volta. It serves as both a center for news and trade and has the highest number of skilled craftsmen. Zarkym is also home to the Voltan Brewers Guild, the craftsmen who brew the famous (or infamous!) Voltan Ale. The Barnae family has long held this Barony and has strong alliances with the renowned Thunderhammer Company, who serves as reliable guards, and with the powerful Caravaneers, who dominate the trade routes of Volta. The main menace of the land is the elusive Crimson Blades, a band of brigands, cutthroats, and assassins who have caused mischief for decades. A newer threat is The Dark Path, a shadowy band of necromancers who are responsible for many acts of murder and destruction in the Barony in recent years. The Barony of Zarkym has seen much turmoil in the last five years with trouble with the Brewers Guild, martial law being declared, and the recovery of their Baronial weapon. Estates Unless otherwise noted, all estates are Baronial. 'Ardynn' Capital of Zarkym Situated on the shores of Lake Ardynn, the Capital City of Zarkym is a testament to the artisans that claim Zarkym as their home. Much of the trade between the Duchies of Ravenholt and Volta passes through Ardynn before reaching the other Baronies, though all ships skirt the shoreline so as to avoid the Lake Monster. Sightings of the Lake Monster have been rare, though a lone fisherman is known to have survived an encounter with the Monster as recently as 606 ER. More recently, Captain Grofeld Gerling, grandson of Ian Gerling, the former Baron of Cathym, successfully navigated Lake Ardynn in November of 607 ER, traveling from Ardynn to Tallon’s Hold aboard the Ironhide II. The voyage was the first successful traversal of Lake Ardynn in almost 70 years. Population: 7,300. Resources: Fine Metalwork, Fishing, Masonry, Ship Building. 'Bear Island' (Ducal Estate) Bear Island is a magical place where many strange events occur. The few residents of the island are fishermen who rarely go inland on the isle. People avoid the interior of the isle because of its large number of extremely aggressive bears. Despite the inland dangers, fishing from the island is the best in Volta, perhaps even in all of northern Evendarr. Population: 200. Resources: Fish. 'Castle Ruhr' Castle Ruhr is a primary stopping point for all trade caravans traveling into the Barony of Anym and the Duchy of Ashbury. During the time of the Sessuar occupation of Ashbury, Castle Ruhr took on greater military significance as a waypoint for Voltan troops patrolling the road between Grunfeld and Haster and as a staging area for the Ashbury Resistance. Population: 3,200. Resources: None, Trade Economy. 'Donnerau' (Estate of Southmark) Donnerau Castle sits at the southern end of Lake Ardynn and serves as the anchor point for the ships that patrol Volta’s portion of Lake Ardynn. It is also the waypoint for troop rotations from Tallon’s Hold and Unity to reinforce troops stationed in Grunfield. Adventurers and local townsfolk in the vicinity of Donnerau have reported strange sightings ever since an ancient tower emerged from the mists rolling off of Lake Ardynn. None have managed to find the entrance to the tower once entering the strange mists that have remained in place since December of 606 ER. The prevailing opinion is that the tower is a device created by The Dark Path to slowly corrupt the land and turn all of the citizens of Zarkym into undead. Population: 4,700. Resources: Arms and Armor, Fishing, Ship Building. 'Grunfeld' Located in the southeastern corner of the Barony, the City of Grunfeld secures the Voltan borders with the Duchies of Ravenholt and Ashbury. Grunfeld is built on the edge of a swamp and along the edge of the River Ardynn. Goods produced in Zarkym for export to Ashbury and Ravenholt pass through Grunfeld and continue along either the River Ardynn or the Ashbury River, eventually reaching the Duchy of Niman. Grunfeld played a key role in the retaking of Ashbury from the Sessuar. Voltan troops emerged from Grunfeld and crossed the into Ashbury, engaging the Sessuar along the northern front of Ashbury and retaking the City of Fellsworth. This distraction also allowed the Ashbury Resistance to rescue troops trapped within the heart of the Duchy. Population: 3,900. Resources: Barge and Raft Building. 'Oberamigau' The Town of Oberamigau borders Lake Ardynn and is primarily a fishing community whose citizens use cast nets along the banks of the Lake to haul in their catch. Only the bravest and the foolhardy venture onto Lake Ardynn in small fishing boats for fear of the Lake Monster. Fish caught in Oberamigau are packed in ice carted to Zarkym from the Anymdin Mountains and are then transported to Ardynn and Unity for sale at the large markets in both cities. Population: 2,900. Resources: Fishing. 'Silton' Silton is well-known as a smithing town, producing both finely crafted metal jewelry and extremely resilient armor and weapons. Much of the materials used by the citizens of Silton arrive by way of the City of Ostburg and are eventually shipped for sale in the markets of Unity. The craftsmen of Silton produced the statue of Argent Bearslayer, first Duke of Volta, that stands at the main gates leading into Unity, welcoming all travelers to the city. Population: 2,500. Resources: Arms and Armor, Fine Metal Jewelry. 'Terryl' The Town of Terryl is the final waypoint in Zarkym for goods being shipped by raft and barge along the Ashbury River to the Duchies of Ashbury and Niman. Isolated from the guild politics prevalent in the cities and towns along the banks of Lake Ardynn, Terryl maintains a constant flow of river drivers poling their rafts downstream. It is said that the maidens of Terryl stand at the edge of the river and throw roses at the rafts while listening to the songs of the river drivers as they go by. Population: 4,200. Resources: Barge and Raft Building. 'Tribute' The Town of Tribute is the artistic hub of Zarkym, boasting a large population of painters and sculptors, many of whom seek inspiration at the shores of Lake Ardynn. Those who seek to become artists typically seek apprenticeships in Tribute. Tribute is also houses the Voltan College of Medicine, where herbalists and chirurgeons learn their craft and hone their skills. The Duchy sponsors the education of those who demonstrate a skill in the healing arts in exchange for five years of mandatory service in the Voltan Army. Population: 4,900. Resources: Fine Art, Medicine. 'Unity' (Ducal Estate) Capital of Volta This sprawling city is one of the largest in northern Evendarr and is home to the most comprehensive library in Volta. Long used as a hub of trade, Unity is also a gateway to the northern lands. Many important meetings have been held in the Hall of Unity. This walled city sits beside Lake Ardynn, its gleaming white granite walls catching the first light of day. Unity was built to show Evendarr that the Voltans were not simple minded thugs, but instead choose to live the largely pastoral life that they do. Population: 27,000. Resources: None, Trade Economy. Category:Places